Lloviendo en Arcadia
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Un muggle conoce a una turista especial que busca una ciudad. One shot.


La fiesta era aburrida.

O el aburrido era él.

O no. Si _animado_ era sinónimo de _escandaloso_ , era una fiesta muy animada. Música estridente para cerca de cincuenta personas vestidas a la última moda, bebidas en mano, repartidas en una residencia en lo alto de una colina, dotada de una enorme terraza de baldosas claras, gran piscina. Dentro de la misma terraza rodeada de árboles, de magnífica vista a la ciudad en uno de sus lados, se levantaba una gran sala de paredes de cristal, muebles color arena, alfombrillas persas, televisor panorámico y moderna escalera de metal, que conducía hacia otra terraza y descendía al nivel inferior.

Y ahí estaba, tras el muro social de llevar en la mano un Martini, que casi no tocaba para no terminárselo y no estar buscando al mesero para renovar la barrera. Se sentía un poco inseguro de detener al mesero y tomar otra copa. Además, no le gustaban los martinis, por lo cual éste le servía desde hacia una hora; por lo demás, la única bebida que veía en cada mano y charola, en cada mesa y asiento, y no sabía cómo aceptó la invitación a semejante engorro.

Debió ser por la insistencia _. Nunca te vemos, nunca aceptas las invitaciones, qué milagro verte, qué acontecimiento, tómenle una foto porque si hoy se apareció, volverá en cinco años, ten vida propia. hombre._

Nadie entendía que tenía vida propia: Escribía.

La actividad consume tiempo. Es un oficio, un arte. Para algunos es una adicción, otros quisieran dedicarle más, pero a todos les exige. Alguien como él, que tomó ciertas decisiones, tenía tiempo para escribir. Fiestas… se debe pensar. Salidas con los amigos… escasas. Hacer el compromiso por gusto y al estar a punto de salir, descubrir que se tienen varias ideas justo entonces y sería una lástima no escribirlas. Desánimo de salir, impaciencia por tener el tiempo encima, al final telefonema o no, pero resultado: seguir en casa.

Esta vez, se obligó. No era mala idea tomar aire. Llevaba la libreta y el bolígrafo para anotar ideas. No le gustaba tomar notas en el iPhone, ni en el iPad. Bien, honestamente, el iPhone estaba apagado. ¿Cómo se escribe "iPhone"?

La tarde dio paso a la noche y las nubes se tornaron grises. Al poco rato de estar de pie, conversando con uno u otro recién conocido, caminar viendo los cuadros, saludar a los amigos y gente que lo estimaba, escuchó que los invitados se reunían en la terraza.

Una procesión, encabezada por la dueña de la casa -amiga de hace muchos años-, acompañada por un familiar, se dirigía al extremo de la terraza para tomar la escalera de piedra y bajar con el grupo, a contemplar una cascada incorporada a la ecoarquitectura de la residencia.

Copa en mano, se les unió, pero fue quedando atrás, para que lo rebasaran.

Una vez solo, entró a la casa y del perchero tomó su abrigo. Se lo colocaba cuando alguien le habló, suavemente divertida:

—¿Huyes?

Sin voltear, él se colocó un dedo en la boca, sonriendo como si fuera descubierto y respondió en voz baja:

—Sí, pero no le digas a nadie.

La apacible y elegante risa lo hizo mirar.

Sentada en un sillón de piel blanca, de espaldas al muro de cristal, una chica de unos 24 años de edad, rubia, de cabello largo, guapa y de aire amable, lo veía. Vestía jeans y blusa blanca.

—¿No irás a la visita? -le preguntó ella.

—En otra ocasión, sin duda.

El silencio se hizo significativo y al colocarse la bufanda, miró de nuevo a la rubia. Ella continuaba observándolo, amable.

—Eres una actriz de cine -afirmó él, sorprendido.

Ella rió.

—Me lo han dicho antes, pero es la primera vez que me suena sincero.

Ocupado en otros temas, la actualidad se le escapaba. Cuando contrató cable para ver los X-Files, era la última temporada y la serie terminó antes que se lo instalaran. La conocía de vista, pero no recordaba el nombre.

El insistió, a un lado del perchero, buscando su paraguas, tratando de recordar el nombre de ella, repentinamente divertido al saber donde la vio:

—Sí eres. De esas películas de un mago de lentes y un pelirrojo pecoso. Tú eres la chica.

—Dicen que me parezco a ella -sonrió, sin dejar de verlo.

—Bueno, igual debe ser engorroso que te pidan autógrafos o no dejen de preguntarte qué ocurrió después del último libro o soportar a los paparazzi. Te apellidas Thompson… No -hizo el intento, anudándose la bufanda-, pero es el mismo nombre.

—¿Eres un paparazzi? -preguntó ella.

—No -rio, suspirando-. No te daré engorro. Tampoco pediré autógrafos, ni preguntaré.

—Entonces está bien -asintió ella, sonriente- No piensas ir a la cascada, ¿vas a caminar?

—Te invitaría -cargó el paraguas-, pero si traes guardaespaldas…¿en verdad no eres la actriz? Eres su gemela. 

—No traigo guardaespaldas -le sonrió ella.

Bajaron por las escaleras sin hallar a nadie, cruzando el _lobby_ de paredes blancas y luz neón.

Él cerró la puerta y salieron a la calle nocturna, de autos en movimiento entre edificios ardientes en luz.

Caminaron por varias calles, sin hablar; él le preguntó a qué se dedicaba. Tuvo la impresión de que la chica rubia era muy amable.

Conversaron bastante, de sí mismos y de la ciudad, del clima, hasta que llegaron a una larga escalera de largos peldaños que bajaba entre dos filas de edificios viejos, a tramos con farolas que arrojaban una luz taciturna

Ella introdujo una mano en su abrigo y sacó una vara de madera, con un tallado de ramas y hojas alrededor.

—Hace mucho que no la uso -comentó ella, pensativa.

—¿Por qué? -quiso saber él, por intrigarle el tono de la chica, quien conservó la voz reflexiva.

—Sé por qué, aunque no recuerdo exactamente cuándo. Fue hace años. Sentí que debía buscar mi destino. Mi realidad. El mundo al que realmente pertenezco. Ya no vive ninguno de los que podían darme respuestas. Es curioso que nunca les preguntara. Ahora que necesito razones, debo buscarlas por mí misma.

—Suele suceder.

—Mi vida siguió un cauce claro y seguro para mí. Incuestionable. Cada situación, convicción y sentimiento estaba en un lugar correcto. Y un día vi que no era tan cierto. Me conté una historia y la creí. Sufrí mucho al desprenderme de mis certezas más queridas. Tuve que decir adioses que dolieron. Y al comenzar a buscar esa otra verdad ya no pude detenerme. He recorrido tantas ciudades -evocó-. He viajado en aviones, en trenes, en autobuses y a pie. He parado en posadas, en casas, en moteles, recorrido calles y campos cercanos al desierto.

—¿Y hallaste lo que buscabas? -para él, la pregunta fue lógica.

La chica lo miró repentinamente, gratamente sorprendida.

—Me lo sigo preguntando.

Él vio al cielo.

—Creo que lloverá.

Abrió el paraguas cuando cayeron las primeras gotas.

Permanecieron lado a lado, protegidos por el paraguas, mirando el inicio de lluvia en los peldaños que descendían y más abajo, se convertían en una calle fundida en la ciudad.

—¿Qué sabes de la magia? -quiso saber ella.

Él se tomó la pregunta en serio:

—La magia. Es muy poco lo que sé. Únicamente lo que he vivido. La magia es un instante o varios de ellos. Es aquello que transforma lo ordinario y lo hace extraordinario. Es sentarte a escribir, y después escribir. Es comprar el libro, es abrirlo y es leerlo. También puede ser no leerlo y dejarlo en su envoltorio. Es admirar la belleza de las personas aunque ellas no sepan que la tienen. La magia es ese cambio que das para que un mal momento se convierta en bueno. La magia es pensar en hacer un obsequio. La magia es la sonrisa. Y yo, que vivo de las palabras, he aprendido que no hay magia más llena de significados, que el silencio.

La chica lo tomó del brazo. Él percibió que la amable y sensible rubia de cabellos rizados tenía un gran corazón. Además era muy bonita. Se sintió cómodo. Viendo hacia la distancia desde la escalera de farolas, ella insistió:

—¿Y cómo lo supiste?

Él pensó, considerando que su nueva amiga necesitaba escuchar palabras sinceras. Así que comentó:

—Llevo media vida tratando que mis heridas abiertas se vuelvan cicatrices. Tratando de entender las causas del dolor. Intentando derribar mis barreras. Anticipé despedidas hasta que me di cuenta que no existía razón para temer estar. Evité alegrías hasta que entendí que su final no es siempre sufrir. Posiblemente dando más adioses que bienvenidas. Sólo así llega lo nuevo.

Ella sonrió. Nuevamente sacó su varita del bolsillo interno del abrigo, animada.

Bajó dos peldaños, viendo hacia la ciudad, haciéndole una seña para que él se quedara con el paraguas.

La chica hizo un movimiento en círculo, con tanta convicción como si llevara años haciéndolo realmente.

Y con tan buena coincidencia, que al final de la escalera, más allá, las nubes latieron dejando ver un grupo de construcciones de apariencia medieval.

—¡Eh! -rió él, bromeando, pero asombrado- ¡Funciona!

—Sí, claro -asintió ella, sonriendo-. Funciona. ¿Pensabas que no?

—Siempre he creído en la magia.

—Entonces, supongo que todo tiene solución.

En el horizonte, las nubes latían a ratos, mostrando la caída del agua sobre el conjunto de construcciones tachonadas de árboles, donde lo que tenía la traza de ser un castillo, ostentaba banderolas en las torres. El bajó escalones para volverla a cubrir con el paraguas. La chica comentó, viendo allá:

—Arcadia. Está lloviendo en Arcadia. Es maravilloso cuando llueve en Arcadia.

—Luce estupendo.

La chica se animö.

—¿Te gustaría ir?

—Indudablemente -asintió, admirando aquella ciudad.

—Vamos, podrías volverte juglar.

—¿Y serás mi amiga?

—Es la idea.

—Me parece estupendo. Aunque no sé tu nombre. Creo que sí quiero un autógrafo.

Le pasó la libreta y la chica, con cierta dificultad, usó el bolígrafo, pero tenía bella letra.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos -sonrió él-. Creo que escribiré una historia con tu nombre -lo leyó-: Hermione. Tienes un bello nombre griego.


End file.
